Inside My Mind Outtakes
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Various outtakes from my fanfiction: Inside My Mind. Featuring: Sexual harassment and sexual questions.
1. Do You Wanna Touch Me?

**Title: **Do You Wanna Touch Me?

**Pairing: **TMR/FemHP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language, Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that_ dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Note: **This takes place in Bella's fourth year, before the third task but after she finds out what the third task _is_. This scene is referenced in Chapter 45 in Inside My Mind. Bella's sexual appetite is rather strange since she's only fourteen but that doesn't seem to bother her…Bella's reasoning for getting…randy will be explained.

Do You Wanna Touch Me?

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain**

**Thursday the 17****th**** of June 1995**

**11:45 AM**

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Bella's wand flew into Tom's open hand. The stake in her other hand flew into the wall. Tom glanced at Bella's siblings and they weren't really paying attention. They were used to Tom winning most of the time. But, Bella was definitely getting better. That was what mattered.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You're still not good enough."

Tom really expected her to growl at him and try to attack him. It was what she did every time that he proclaimed her not good enough. That wasn't the case in this matter.

Bella had the most peculiar look in her eyes. It was disconcerting. Because Tom had seen that look before. And he didn't really think a fourth year, a fourteen-year-old, could take on the look of a sexual predator.

But Bella accomplished that pretty easily. Bella ran a hand through her black hair and swept her bangs to the side. She looked Tom up and down, slowly. Tom refused to take a step back. It's not like she could do anything. Tom had seven inches over her. He could take her out…he thought.

"Not good enough?" Bella murmured. Tom acted as nonchalant as possible. Her eyes had a glint of mischief in them but Tom was trying to act calm. Because he was freaking out inside.

Many people had tried to sexually assault him before. He accepted it as the cost of beauty. Most people would think that he was arrogant but Tom preferred the word, privileged. Even though, his looks _definitely_ came from his Muggle father. His mother wasn't exactly pretty…

"No. You weren't. Try harder" Tom said, harshly. He spun around and froze when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Tom stopped as Bella's hands moved across the waistband of his pants. Tom could _hear_ the snickers of Bella's siblings and the little Seer.

"_Hard_er?" Bella asked, innocently. Tom looked up to heavens as Bella decided to trail one of her hands down his thigh, dangerously close to his, ahem, groin. Bella let out a breathy laugh and Tom spun around, giving her a glare.

Bella's eyes were _clouded_ with lust.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Those were the only words running through Tom's head. There was _no_ _way_ that this girl had that kind of sex drive. She was fourteen! What kind of fourteen year old wanted to have sex with her teacher?

Sure, teenage girls fancied their teachers but trying to rape him or arouse him was just…no. He must be wrong, he decided.

Because there was _no way _that this girl was fucking _horny_.

"What's wrong, Tom?" asked Bella. She slinked forward and Tom took another step backwards.

"Nothing. You know, I believe it's time for you to _leeeea_—" Tom said, drawing out the word as Bella swiped his legs from underneath him. He fell back and prepared to get back up when Bella straddled his legs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her face was buried in his neck. He stared at Draco, Blaise, and Hermione in horror.

Luna wouldn't do a damned thing, he knew.

Draco's hand was shoved into his mouth and he was _shaking_ with laughter. Blaise's face was hidden in Hermione's abnormally bushy hair. Hermione's hand was over her mouth and she was crying from silently laughing so hard.

Tom felt something _wet_ touch his neck. Bella was licking his neck. Tom groaned. But not in pleasure! Definitely not!

"You are most definitely sex on legs," Bella murmured against his neck. Tom stared down at her hair and suddenly she was kissing his jaw. Tom looked at her. And then he looked to Draco. Two words.

"Help me," Tom mouthed. Draco ignored him. Obviously, he wasn't getting any help from there.

"**Do you **_**know**_** how turned on I get when you win a duel against me? All dominating like you are…**" Bella hissed into his ear. Tom controlled his shiver and tried to get up. Bella hissed something unintelligible and dangerous at him and Tom stopped immediately.

"Don't do that," Bella snarled. Tom nodded, slowly. He was hoping to appease her so he could get up without being sexually assaulted. Well, it was a little late for that…

"I have papers to grade, Bella. Please, let me up" Tom said, politely. Bella snickered in his ear and licked the shell of his ear.

"That can wait, right?"

"No. It really can't" Tom said, sharply. Bella's hands untangled themselves from Tom's hair and began to nimbly unbutton his shirt. A giggle escaped from Hermione. Tom glared at her in anger.

This was pathetic. He was being pinned down by a fourteen-year-old. He had been sure that he could take her but she really had him stuck there. Tom grabbed Bella's hands from completely unbuttoning his shirt. Now his shirt was only _half_ open. She looked at him, innocently.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"You can stop now," Tom snapped. Bella laughed as she sucked on his collarbone. She glanced down at his little…ha, right…large issue.

"**You don't seem to want me to. Do you wanna touch me?**" Bella purred. Tom grabbed Bella's wandering hands and pushed her off him. She fell back and laughed. He waved his wand to hide his issue and button up his shirt. He glanced at the reflective window and saw that he had numerous hickeys on his neck.

"Yes. No. LEAVE!" Tom suddenly shouted. He had finally lost his cool and he just wanted her to leave. Before he did something that he would really regret.

Tormenting a man after a long sexual hiatus was just fucking wrong!

"If you say so. Hermione, want to go get lunch?" asked Bella. Hermione nodded and pulled her hand from her mouth. Before she promptly began to laugh, hysterically. That set off a chain reaction. Draco and Blaise began to laugh as well, not showing any signs of stopping. Tom glared.

"Yeah, laugh it up. NOW GET OUT!" he roared. Luna gave a little wave before skipping out. Draco's arm was hooked with hers. Blaise laughed as he stumbled from the room. Hermione was in the doorway waiting for Bella. Bella winked at Tom and licked her teeth.

"I'll see _you_ later," she said before she without delay smacked his ass. Tom gave her a scandalized look.

"FORTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella swaggered from the room with a laughing Hermione looking thoroughly accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 17****th**** of June 1995**

**5:00 PM**

Tom looked away from his laughing familiar. He wasn't in the mood to answer her questions. Actually, he was increasingly moody at the time. He couldn't believe that he had been accosted.

He felt dirty.

There was a rapid knocking on the door. Tom flinched as he remembered Bella's parting words.

"If you're Bella Potter, stay out! Or I'll curse you to hell and back!" Tom warned. There was a light laugh.

"It is Luna, Tom Marvolo."

"Oh…the Seer. Come in" Tom commanded. The door opened revealing the younger girl. Her wide grey eyes stared at Tom and he felt slightly unnerved by the fact that her pupils were extremely dilated. The gray irises of her eyes looked like they took up the entire of her eyeball.

It was just plain weird.

"Tom Marvolo…I came to explain Bella's…behavior."

Tom straightened and waved Luna forward. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ear, revealing radishes that hung from her ears. Tom's opinion on her only grew even weirder.

"Please do explain. Because she has _never_ acted like that" Tom said, sharply. Luna nodded.

"I know. Not even when you snog," Luna said, dreamily. She was looking at all his books. Tom stared at her, blankly. Luna suddenly grew a lecherous grin and she looked at Tom.

"That's her sex drive. It's…sort of high already. She just never says anything because she's Bella. You end up snogging in here already. But, it just so happens that today…she was…well…"

Luna was giggling between words, as if it were hard for her to explain what as going on.

"Miss Lovegood, I don't have all day. I _do_ have papers to grade" Tom said, flatly.

"She was ovulating. Libido is heightened during the ovulation period."

"**TMI. Too much information…**"

:::

**A/N: **This is a light moment that I didn't have time to include in the Goblet of Fire arc. I felt that it would have been out of place in such a dark chapter. Grindelwald _does_ come back. So here you go. My first official outtake!

This one-shot is referenced in Chapter 45, which will come to a computer near you soon…maybe later today.


	2. Popular

**Title: **Popular

**Pairing: **VERY subtle FemHP/TMR, suggested DG/?, Daphne/Bella FRIENDSHIP!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language, Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that_ dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Note: **This takes place in 5th year, just a few weeks before Yule time…so sometime ni November. This is in Daphne's POV. So, the song sort of fits but it sort of doesn't. Popular is from the musical Wicked, which I love very much. Daphne is interested in sex and Bella has come to her for advice, obviously. Now, Bella isn't quite sure what to do about a certain someone's Yule gift. She has an idea of what she wants to do but is too embarrassed to ask one of her siblings, for obvious reasons.

PART 2 will actually be _in _Inside My Mind. It will take place over the summer and it'll be hilarious because I've already planned what Daphne's going to do to Bella.

Popular Part 1

By: Sistersgrimmlover

"Daphne?"

Daphne looked up from the book she was reading. She was in the library of course, a place that Daphne had found herself in more and more now that she hung with the Horsemen. She looked up and blinked when she saw it was one usually confident Bella Potter.

She didn't look as confident as she normally did, Daphne noticed. She looked a little tense and she kept glancing over her shoulder as if someone was going to jump from behind a bookcase.

Daphne had to wonder…had she done anything illegal again?

"What's up, Bella?" Daphne asked, leaning back in her seat. Bella cleared her throat.

"Take a walk with me."

"Is it really that important?" Daphne sighed. She didn't make a move to pack her stuff. Bella wasn't her master. They had made that clear at their first meeting. Despite Daphne's attempts to be merely acquaintances with her new faction, it'd been hard. They were sort of the founders of the Grey.

It was hard not to identify with the people that shared her opinions. Opinions that she had never dared to voice with her strictly Dark and Death Eater-ish parents.

"It's kind of…private, is all," Bella said, slowly. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"We're in library, Bella. How private can you get?"

"Outside the school and on the grounds is private enough," Bella said, still managing to sound cheeky despite her obvious nervous nature. Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled her cloak on. She stood up and began packing her things.

Daphne closed her book and slid it into the bookcase. She threw her satchel over her shoulder and followed the girl out of the library. She could feel the curious gazes on her, her fellow Slytherins frowning. They wanted to know why she was willingly walking in the company of the girl who had vanquished their 'Master'.

Daphne didn't have a master and she intended it to stay that way.

She doubted that most of them had any idea of what being a Death Eater entailed. Bella had been incredibly vague when explaining her tale of escaping a resurrected Grindelwald. Her talk about the Dark Lord had been even vaguer.

A slight smile pulled at Daphne's lips. She was even calling Voldemort the Dark Lord in her head. Bella really _was_ growing on her.

"Anya?"

Daphne watched as Bella jumped. Daphne knew of only one person who called Bella 'Anya'. Her eyes fell on the incredibly handsome Tom Riddle. With just looking at the handsome man, Daphne's thoughts took an expected lecherous turn.

She had no feelings for the man. Daphne knew he'd never even _look _at her but that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize. He _was_ tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention Dark as hell. And hell was a _very_ dark place. He was not exactly Daphne's type.

Daphne had found that she preferred bumbling and Potion-wrecking Gryffindors, despite her passion for Potions.

That gave her an idea….maybe her next essay for DADA could be on poisons, sex, and assassination.

Wait…Daphne thought. She looked over at the two and her eyes narrowed.

_Interesting_.

She had never seen the two people talk outside of a classroom setting but their body language was _very _different.

Bella was laughing and Riddle was leaning against the wall. He was smirking at her, amused. Daphne's eyes widened when he brushed a lock of her hair from her face. Bella gave him a pleased look and Riddle rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass," Riddle said, finally noticing her. Daphne smirked.

"Please. Don't stop flirting on my account."

Both froze for a split second before they reacted. Riddle rolled his eyes and Bella snorted in disgust. Riddle's posture shifted until he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his face rather aloof as opposed to the amused smile he was sporting only a moment earlier. Bella was sneering at Riddle as if he weren't worth her time.

"You're seeing things, Daphne. Me? Flirting with my professor? Even worst, a bastard like him? I was sure that you didn't believe Skeeter's lies last year. I wouldn't lower my standards enough to flirt with my teacher. And if I really wanted to flirt with someone, I'd flirt with Gideon…or Cedric, perhaps," Bella said, defensively. Daphne nodded, mockingly. The two _knew_ she didn't believe them. Riddle rolled his eyes.

"She's a student, Miss Greengrass. I don't flirt with students. I don't flirt, _period_."

"Right, right. Okay. Bella and I were going onto the grounds. We need to be going. See you, Professor," Daphne said. Bella blinked when Daphne grabbed her wrist and began pulling her from the room. Bella glanced over her shoulder and Daphne looked subtly.

"I'll see you later," Bella mouthed. Riddle nodded and with a lopsided smirk on his face. It was probably the closest thing that Daphne would ever see from the man that even vaguely resembled a smile.

Daphne sighed. Those two…she really should have known. They had been discreet. Exceptionally, discreet actually. Daphne would have never expected if she hadn't seen Riddle's eyes. He cared for Bella. He genuinely did. Bella cared for him as well.

Daphne could see why. Riddle was…Riddle. Sarcastic, witty, intelligent, wealthy, handsome, and Dark to boot. Bella was about the same. They were so similar yet so different it was almost scary. Bella was impulsive and easy to anger. Emotional. Riddle was aloof and thought things through.

Daphne wouldn't press for details. She'd save the information for blackmail. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease Bella.

"You fancy Professor Riddle?" Daphne smirked. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. In no way do I feel any hormone-driven feelings for Professor Riddle."

"For someone who hates liars, you're a damn good one."

Bella gave a half-smile. The two young women wandered through the snow-covered ground, not saying anything. The two girls were the only people outside from what they could see. They walked to the oak tree before Bella said anything.

"So…I want to give a Yule present for someone I care for."

Daphne looked at Bella in surprise.

"Is that so? Why don't you ask Hermione or Draco or even Blaise?" Daphne asked. To Daphne's immense surprise, Bella scowled. She crossed her arms, looking much more relaxed for someone who had seemed so nervous earlier.

"That'd be awkward. And then Draco would go on and on about my virginity. Hermione would flush and pretend to read. Blaise would just ignore me intently," Bella sighed. Daphne's eyebrows rose.

"You want to give him something…sexual?"

"Er…yeah. Well, I tried to get him to have sex with me over the summer. Twice. He kept stopping me. So, if we can't have sex I was wondering if…maybe…something…else?" Bella said. Daphne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She pulled the girl to a bench and the two sat down. Daphne gave a bright smile.

"Bella, now that we're friends, I've decided that I should help you," Daphne said. Bella grinned.

"And you didn't have to help me. Thanks."

"I know…that's what makes me so nice," Daphne said with a slight grin. Bella frowned in confusion. She wasn't sure if Daphne was kidding or not and that was all good well for Daphne.

"Right…so any suggestions, ideas?" Bella asked, softly. Daphne tilted her head in thought before a slight grin spread across her head.

"How averse is he to sex?"

Bella blinked.

"With me…very much so. It's not because he doesn't want me. It's because I'm not 'emotionally' ready. I'm sure I could figure out if I'm ready to have fucking sex. It's pissing me off," Bella snarled, annoyed. Daphne snickered. She tapped her fingers on the wooden bench before she looked up with wide eyes.

"What do you say to a blow job?" Daphne asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"The idea intrigues me. Continue."

"Right. Tie him to a chair and suck him off. That'll probably loosen him up a bit. And it'd be mighty amusing to see him lose his cool, right?" Daphne smirked.

She knew _she'd_ be amused if she saw the standoffish Tom Riddle being reduced to absolutely nothing but raw passion. Ah…that was a nice sight. Daphne shook her head, clearing it of her lecherous thoughts. Dammit, Bella was turning her into some sort of a closet pervert.

Not that Daphne minded.

"I suppose it would be. But…I don't really know _how_…" Bella explained. Daphne tilted her head.

"Right. Well, Ri…your _boyfriend_ seems to be a person who would rather be in sexual exile than even have sex with someone. Which is really strange. But, remember this. Tongue is everything. How do you snog?" Daphne asked. Bella's lips curled into a smirk.

"Well, I've heard him…talking to his familiar about it. More like raving. Apparently, I do this thing with my tongue that he appreciates very much," Bella snickered. Daphne nodded.

Both girls knew that every owner of a familiar had a special connection with their familiar. They could understand each other. Daphne thought that Nagini's connection with Riddle was furthered by the fact that he could speak Parseltongue.

"Then use your tongue. If it's enough to make you sexually stunted boyfriend rave about it, then use your tongue. Don't use your teeth. Take that slow. Deep throat him. You know what that means? Right?" Daphne asked. Bella snickered and she raised an eyebrow.

"_Hermione_ told me about sex. And she used very scientific words. She used the words 'fellatio' and 'sperm'. I had to go to _Luna_ for further explanation. Luna's explanations were rather graphic. I think I know what deep-throat means."

Daphne snickered.

"Yeah, that'll do it. Luna doesn't censor anything that comes out of her mouth. Oh and be sure to swallow."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and she blinked. She tilted her head and then glanced over her shoulder. Once more, no one was there. Bella grinned.

"Really, now?"

"Yes. Apparently, guys find it incredibly sexy…or that's what Theodore said," Daphne said, frowning. Bella snickered.

"Is that a Slytherin thing? Because my boyfriend is as Slytherin as you can get…in attitude, of course."

"Maybe…or maybe it's guys in general. I have yet to find someone outside of my house. I learned everything from Theodore. We _were_ friends with benefits but I decided that we just didn't…click."

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that you've known him since his was prick was the size of a fingernail?" Bella laughed. Daphne frowned.

"Probably…that's a disturbing image, that," Daphne said, thinking over Bella's words. Bella shook her head, laughing.

"I can't believe I'm talking to the Slytherin Ice Princess about sex and Theodore. That's just unbelievable. I really do think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you think?" Bella snickered. A slight smile spread across Daphne's face. She nodded.

It was. She could tell that Bella would become one of her closest friends.

"I think so…I have question for _you_, now," Daphne said, uncertainly.

"Uh, sure," Bella said in surprise. Daphne bit her lip.

"What do you think Neville would like for Yule?"


End file.
